Jack Frost
Played by Katherined Jack Frost is winter spirit. he is over 300 years old, but has the body of a 18 years old. he may have a cold exterior, but has a warm heart. epically for the kids. Past life He was a simple boy with a simple life. He grew up with his mother and his sister. even back then, he loved the cold and enjoys skating along the ice. one day however he was skating on the ice with his sister, when he fell in the icy cold water. freezing him instantly and dies. New Life He woke up out of the water after some time. At first, he thought he survived his fall and rushed home. only to come to terms that his family could no longer see him. He thought himself dead. after some time, he found out about some new abilities that he got. the ability to fly, and total control of the ice and snow. as amazing as that is, he wished he could be seen by anyone. over 300 years, he has been alone. he had help make kids happy with snow days and making snow forts. but he still could not be seen. he kept praying for a way people could see him. then one day, cirque mystique came to town. curiosity got to him and he watched. so many people could do amazing things. On the way out though, he is stopped by a couple of kids saying hi to him. he was stunned that people could see him. he then made a small ice rank for them, and they loved it and him. that's when he decided to stay at the cirque, and he has never been so happy. Abilities He is able to control Snow and Ice, even able to freeze any surface. he also could fly, being a spirit and is unable to feel cold. Role in the cirque He is an entertainer. performing an ice show. Relationships Siren: the one word to sum up they're relationship is complicated. they met when jack made a snow ground and they had fun playing in it. then they met Siren's dad threatening her. Jack helped her get away and the two became pretty close. they began talking and liking the same things, and each other. But because of Siren's parent problems, she tries to distance herself from Jack. But jack's caring heart wanted to help her anyway he could. it touched her and they began the relation between them became strong. they became a short of boyfriend/girlfriend. Elsa: they met on the lake when he freezes it. he noticed that she had similar powers then him. at first there was a fear between them, became a good friendship. there some differences between their powers, like Elsa can make a snowman come to life, while jack can't. Elsa even made a snow snowman that confuses jack as a father. while one snowman she made, doesn't like Jack at all. Chip: Chip is a small snowman that elsa created. a first Chip thought jack was his father, noting the similar powers as elsa. instead, elsa made the two brothers. He likes chip like a little brother, even giving him his name. even though the snowman hangs out with the other snowman in the animal tent, he likes his little brother Videos Jack forst Category:Characters Category:Entertainer Category:Male Category:Spirit Category:Performer